Muffin Breaker
by DeathAdler
Summary: Cadence has done something terrible. She causes a mishap with the love her of life which inadvertently drives him into the arms of a certain cross eyed pegasus. But when she learns that she only plans to use him, she'll have to fight to stop her and rekindle her relationship with her lost love. Or will she fail and ultimately lose him forever? Young CadencexYoung Shining Armor
1. Chapter 1

_**"**_Thanks for wanting to take me, Shiny." Cadence said as she walked with Shining Armor, "It only opens once a year."

The white unicorn smiled, "I know, and you deserve to go." He then reached and kissed her cheek.

It was Hearts and Hooves Day in Canterlot, and everypony wanted to celebrate the holiday with their special somepony. This was the only time of the year where couples would dedicate themselves for an entire day of showering each other with love and praise for one another.

This holiday also happened to be a certain teenaged pink princess' favorite time of the year. If you didn't know, Cadence was a master of the element of love. She was a pony who could spread love and affection to wherever she walked. Her spells, who whom she was best at, were all affiliated with the findings and teachings of love. And whenever their were struggling couples that came across her path, she would come and fix and sort out their affairs with relationship answers and advice. Not only was she the princess of love, she even had a diamond hearted cutie mark to show that she was the representation of the element of love.

The teenaged alicorn was proud to know the purpose of her life was to spread the joy of love to all of Equestria's beings through her spells and teachings.

And through all that, she even found herself the stallion of her dreams. Her brave knight in shining armor, Shining Armor. Cadence knew how lucky she was in finding a colt who met her expectations in being caring, loving, and romantic, and being simply nice as her. He was like a character found in a love romance novel.

And not to brag to all the unlucky mares in Equestria, he was a real eye catcher in the looks department.

Shining Armor was so much as handsome enough to even star the leading role of a romance movie with his trademark blue mane and white coat. But if only he were old enough and simply wanted to from his own will.

Cadence had once proposed the idea of an acting career to the white unicorn one time.

But Shining Armor simply replied, "But if I do that, how will I have the time to protect the ones I love." He held her hoof with his, "That includes you, Mi Amore."

Remembering that moment gave Cadence butterflies in her stomach.

It turns out he had already had other plans in store for himself. Plans to join the royal guard. To rise up and reach the title of captain. Only to join Celestia's royal forces to protect the one's that were dearest to him, to stop invaders whom wish to plot to take away everything from him.

Cadence took a glance to the stallion walking with her. Not only was he handsome, he was also really passionate in the job of making her feel special. For instance she could remember another time when Shining Armor snuck into the royal castle to wish her goodnight in her bedroom. He had told her how he waited until the night was on his side when it was its most darkest to climb the royal gate and elude the night watch guards patrolling the castle. He even brought up the cardboard box he had to use to hide in to evade even the most cunning of guards. Cadence then recollected on how Shining Armor used a levitation spell to reach her bedroom balcony brick by brick. And when he finally reached and passed the railing, he gave a tap to the glass door leading to her room. While still awake and upon hearing this, Cadence removed herself from bed and answered the knock to her balcony door. After opening it, she found out who it was and then hugged the brave colt that dared sneak into the royal castle. Cold air entered her room, but was stopped by the closing of the door.

"You came." she muttered into his ears softly.

She could feel the stallion in her arms shiver from the cold temperature. She squeezed him tighter to try to heat his body with her own body warmth. While doing this, Shining Armor closed his eyes and put his hooves around her and rubbed his muzzle against her neck like a young colt would do to his mother. He did this to thank her for her caringness.

Cadence responded to his action, "Your such a foal." she joked. "But that's okay, because you're my foal." she slowly started to glide her hoof down his mane repeatedly.

They stayed like this for awhile. Her room was dark and all that could be seen was the moonlight space that occupied the ground where the young couple were lying down on.

This moment was then spoiled when Shining Armor spoke, "I should really get going, I don't want to keep you up. You deserve your sleep."

"…Oh….okay," the alicorn tried to hide her disappointment. She hated having this moment taken away from her, "You're right, I…I should get some sleep." she gave a fake smile.

_("Oh Shining, please don't go….")_

He waited in her arms until he was finally heated to the right body temperature. With in time, he gave her a quick peck to her cheek and wished her a good night before he removed himself from her and went for the door that led to the balcony. His steps could be heard on the carpet while doing so.

Shining Armor spoke while still inside, "Well, see you la-"

"Wait!," Cadence interrupted.

Shining Armor stopped the door halfway. The room suddenly became quiet.

"….Are you sure you can't spend the night?" she shyly waited for his response.

The room went silent of hoof steps. So quiet that a cloak would be heard ticking. During the silence, the pink coated mare just looked at him in anticipation. She waited in hopes of her question being answered in agreement.

_("Please say yes.")_

Shining Armor just looked at her, but decided not to speak. But instead shut the door behind him. He walked up to her.

He gave her a look of happiness, "Alright….I'll stay….."

_("YES!")_

"You will." her eyes gleamed with happiness. She was now trying to hold her tears back.

"Anything for you, my princess."

Cadence would have normally shown that she hated being reminded that she was a pony of royalty to those who brought it up. But for Shining Armor, he was an exception. She quickly created a magic field around the him and focused carefully on levitating him to her bed. This surprised the unicorn, but soon found it welcoming. She laid him carefully on her softly bed and joined him. As they lied together in comfort; Cadence got up and pulled the blanket towards her to drape herself and him. The couple then cradled themselves after they found a comfortable position to sleep in. Cadence had her hooves around his neck while Shining Armor had his around her barrel. The setting was complete.

"Don't you like this, Shining…"

"Being like this always makes me feel warm when I'm with you…"

"Really….I'm happy then." she rested her cheek on his chest. A small repeated heartbeat she heard while pressed against him.

"…Shining…do you get afraid?" her mood changed.

"…...I do sometimes.."

"…like what?"

Shining Armor waited awhile, but spoke, "I'm afraid Cadence. Afraid of having that feeling of comfort taken away. For something to be stolen from you."

Cadence decided to speak up, "But…when you were little, didn't you always feel safe and secure being held by your parents?"

He lowered his head. "Yeah, always, but when my sister was born, they just turned their attention to her. They had stopped giving signs, signs of me being wanted. Not bothering to take me with them to the store or the park but only to take Twilight. Not caring if was still outside in the dark. They even started to say I was to spoiled, and that I was a waste. I felt sad for them only loving Twilight. I knew secretly that they would cry for me if I were to suddenly disappear. But, I couldn't help but feel…betrayed. Used. I was always alone…..until I met you. I know now that it is to late for them to love me, but, I'm okay with it now."

Cadence could feel his despair. "Shining…you missed out in all good things in life." she tightened her grip on him. "You've missed out on so much…."

He gave a small shrug. "….Maybe."

Moments passed, and the couple heard silence.

"I like it like this, Shining." Cadence said softly. "…Me being here with you feels right.."

"Me too." he admitted. "…You should get some sleep Cadence…."

"….Just…a little longer, please."

It was extremely late. Cadence decided to end this night with a statement, "My aunt has always given me love, to care for me. But now….Shining, you're the one that gives me the most comfort." she reached and kissed his cheek. "Comfort and happiness." She adjusted his pillow for the more of a better rest .

The couple in bed shut their eyes and went off to each of their dreamlands. Both knowing that they would see each other there soon.

* * *

Remembering that moment today made Cadence feel weak in the legs as she walked with the blue maned colt that had cradled her that one sleepful night . She looked over to him. He had a smile on his face as he looked ahead. She suddenly felt the need to straddle him around his neck to show her appreciation for his affection of her. But, she decided to do whatever she wanted to him as soon as they reached their destination. The place they where their going you would ask. Well, Shining Armor decided he wanted to take his ladylove to the place where all the other good coltfriends were taking their marefriends. To the annual Heats and Hooves Day fair in Canterlot. Everything will be their, like the cotton candy and popcorn making machines, the love boats, and the giant grand ferris wheel that gave a wonderful overhead view of Canterlot once you were at the top.

And today couldn't be anymore of a perfect day for Cadence to be with Shining Armor. The sky today was by far its most bluest, not a single cloud to ruin the skyward portrait that was laid above them. And Celestia's summer sun was at its finest for not being to bright nor to humid. All aspects of a perfect day to spend time with her little 'Honeybunch's and Oats' have now been put into place.

"There it is." Shining Armor said as soon as soon as the festival came into view. "And look, they did put up the ferris wheel." he turned his head towards her, "You owe my that kiss now."

Cadence laughed inside. They had previously made a wager on whether or not that their would be a ferris wheel at the event. And what they both wagered was a kiss to the winner. Cadence didn't care she lost. In fact, she knew beforehand that the ferris wheel was going to be their . She purposely made a losing bet to make an excuse to kiss her 'Shining'.

"Oh c'mere you." she reached for his face to meet her lips with his. Both the couples lips have now been joined together, eyes both closed. Sounds could be heard escaping through the couples mouths. Sounds of them yearning for each other in embrace. Their horns grinded softly against each other as they heard the sounds of hoofsteps from other ponies walking by them, they were probably heading to the fair as well.

Minutes passed and the couple's lips became withdrawn when they reached satisfaction.

Cadence's stomach starting getting that feeling again. "Oh Shining, I…..I love you." She drew her arms around him.

Shining Armor did the same to make the hug complete to full potential. The loving teenage mare then started to rub her cheek against his neck.

"I'm sorry but, do you think we can do this once were at the top of the ferris wheel." Shining Armor interjected. "But I'll understand if you wanna stay here, like this."

Cadence his words into realization. "Oh your right! We've wasted enough time here." An idea came across her, then a grin. C'mon, I'll race you." The alicorn stretched her wings. "THREE TWO ONE GO! She bolted into flight towards their destination, leaving the unicorn behind as she passed by other couples on foot. The race had started with the pretty pink mare in the lead and had distance from

Shining Armor just stayed there from where he was standing. He then gave grin like Cadence had done and cleared his throat. He yelled out, "THE WORLD!" Suddenly his surroundings came to a still. The trees stopped swaying in the wind. Leaves stopped in midair as they fell. A bird came to a stop before it could land a drinking fountain. Colts and mares in front of Shining Armor froze. Time had come to a cease. This was his world. One in which only he could move in. This was his only special technique in magic. It took him awhile to fully master it as it took rigorous training for it to be used for its full potential like this. He first came across it when he was young while during a fight with his parents. He gotten into trouble for supposedly knocking over a glass jar of pickles at the market, when it was clearly the fault of a clumsy clerk worker. He tried to give his side of the story, but was quickly told to be quiet. The young foal gotten so made at his parents over something so stupid he suddenly just snapped. He started yelling at them, but stopped when he found out they weren't talking back or moving, their faces frozen with angry facial expressions. The entire market came to a stop. Shining Armor tapped on both of them for a response. Nothing happened. He started getting scared and started to cry and wishing for them to come back to life, until finally, he heard the yelling again. It was over. Time was now flowing as if nothing happened. Days passed and Shining Armor started investigating himself from that previous incident. He started searching and reading books about it. He came to a finding in a book that a only a famous unicorn was known to have the ability of stopping time. One by the name of Star Platinum. He felt special knowing he had the gift of freezing time just like he did. And so forth he started training himself, learning how to control it, to call upon it when it was needed. He started to use it to help protect himself or others from incoming danger, such as bullies picking on him or other ponies. Or to stop flower pots from falling on someponies head. And save runaway carriages from going over cliffs. He secretly kept this power as a secret, as to not be accused for using it for misdeeds, but instead let karma take all the credit for all of his acts of heroism. Never once he had used for evil. Not even on Cadence…that is until now.

Shining Armor took a breath and exhaled, everything was quiet. "So peaceful." he remarked.

He started walking, moving away to not touch the couples in front of him that were once walking, while also admiring the scenery from where he was. He kept walking, but stopped when he came across to his love. Cadence was frozen while flying, she had a look of excitement on her face.

"I guess you deserve a handicap." He moved a few feet behind her. He readied himself into a running position.

"Time will now flow…."

* * *

Disclamer: My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic is all property of Hasbro.

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry for not writing in awhile. I just started school again and are now trying to write on a weekly basis. I will start adding chapters to both of my stories. So anyway, did you like my new story. If so, please review.(You dont have to) Did any of get it when Shining Armor said "The World."

I'll give you a hint. *inhales* ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!

Oh and also please forgive for making Derpy the future villain. I dont want hate mail, I get enough of that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Beat ya!" boasted the proud princess after she reached the entrance, while also giving deep breaths. "You need to stop looking so good and work on your speed." she laughed, then toppled over to her side. Cadence was really weak and now needed to take a breather, a small droplet of sweat cascaded down her cheek. They've now finally reached the fair.

Shining Armor happily rolled his eyes and levitated the tiresome princess onto his back. He was obviously not tired or fatigued from their race. "How about I take you somewhere to rest." He began walking to the nearest tree outside of the fair without hearing an answer from her. He knew she was to tired to answer, but knew she would agree with him. When finally finding one for her to lie down under, he noticed the line to the ticket vendor was starting to build up as he placed the warm heated alicorn gently near the tree. He knew that they were going to have to hurry if they didn't want to stay outside forever. An idea came to him. "Cadence listen, I'll go wait in line to go get our tickets while you wait here and rest. No point in both of us waiting in line, right?"

Cadence would have normally objected to this, but she still felt awfully tired. Don't get her wrong, she loved doing everything with Shining Armor, but do to the given circumstances, she was going to have to sit this one out. She would have joined him in waiting in line in a heartbeat if she hadn't been so exerted. "Sure, you go on ahead. I can handle myself." She slowly hugged and gave him a kiss while still sitting. Cadence then saw as the blue maned unicorn began to leave from where she was resting and sighed as she slowly adjusted herself into a more comfortable position. She felt the cooling shadow of the tree shading her from Celestia's sunlight. Leaves and twigs she heard being rustled as they we're being blown past her. She could already feel herself starting to recuperate. As she looked in front of her, she saw that Shining Armor had already reached and was now at the end of the ticket line.

Cadence was shocked. _("How'd he get there so fast?") _She thought in amazement. _("He just started walking not to long ago, and the line is so far away! Did he…..did he use a teleportation spell? No, it couldn't have been, I would've heard the sound of a teleportation spell being used. Did he maybe…stop time?") _Cadence started thinking hard, but simply came to the conclusion that she was just tired and that her mind was just playing tricks on her. She yawned sleepishly. _("Shining could never do that. Even if he became expert magic user, nopony of any caliber of magic could stop time, that's impossible.") _she assured herself.

It was obvious, Cadence didn't know of Shining Armor's special technique. A skill in which he developed within his foalhood years. The skill of freezing and making time flow from his own will. To which he's always kept secret from everypony and her.

There were other couples in line, waiting to get their tickets too. She felt sorry for Shining Armor having to go by himself, having to wait alone with nobody, to be lonely without having anyone to talk to while waiting. Maybe she could make it up to him when the were inside the fair. Perhaps with his favorite ice cream flavor. Orange cream wasn't it? She rested her eyes shut. Her breathing began to slow down, and her sweating stopped.

_("So loving, and so caring….") _she thought. _(What would I do without him…..")_ Cadence's eyes softened, then quickly bulged open to what she just thinked. She may have thought of something maybe she shouldn't have. _("What if he left me?!") _she started thinking to herself, a small anxiety started to rise within her. Drops of sweat started to drip down her face like before. Her right hoof started to jitter. _("What if…what if he leaves me for another? Another one better than me.") _She stared into space, her eyes still wide open._("No! He would never do that to me, right?")_ She stood still as wind blew through her pony tailed mane. She couldn't comprehend the thought of her colt friend leaving her.

_("Shining…how long? How long until you leave me?") _she said as she tilted her head towards the unicorn of her desires, whom was now being put into random speculation. She could see from afar that he was already at the front of the line. And from the looks of things, he was laughing, laughing with the ticket seller. Cadence squinted her eyes for a better examination. She found that he had been laughing….with a 'female' ticket seller. Her eyebrows furrowed._("Oh no you don't, he's mine!") _she said as she grinded her teeth.

Cadence quickly arose from her resting position and started walking fastly towards the two talking ponies after she left from the tree she was relaxing under. She then reached and walked determinedly past all the other couples that we're also waiting in line with a look of anger on her face. She wanted to catch them in the act of whatever they we're doing to try to catch them both off-guard. She could hear Shining Armor's laughs start to rise up as she got closer, as well as the laughs from the ticket seller. Her face started to scrunch like an enraged Jigglypuff that has realized it's audience was asleep while it was singing.

She didn't know exactly what she was going to do to them when she got there. Maybe punch the daylights out of both of them. No, that would've been to drastic. She didn't even know the full story behind this, or even if there was a story. Slowly she inched her way forward while right next to the line. She then finally reached the counter of the ticket window where Shining Armor was.

"Ahem!" she said as she gave a fake smile to the two ponies that stood before her. She was trying her best to keep the raging demon from escaping from inside her.

Both ponies stopped laughing and turned their heads. Each of them had confused expressions on their faces.

The female ticket seller just looked at her, then spoke, "Uh lady, listen, your going to have to wait in line like everypony else." the ticket seller said timidly. The horn on her head indicated that she was unicorn. She had a violet blue coated mane and her eyes were a deep grey. She sported a green cap that was boldly labeled "_BULBASAUR BEATS EVERYTHING!"_ which covered most of her black colored mane that seemed to be purposely styled in a lazy hairstyle as she wore a Hearts and Hooves Day work vest.

"It's okay Emerald, she's my marefriend, Cadence." Shining Armor revealed. He then asked, "Cadence, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No, its just…why were you two laughing?" Cadence just questioned him immediately. She wanted to know badly so she could get rid of this bad feeling. "What's so funny? It better not have been about me?" she said annoyed.

He just chuckled, and replied, "I'll tell you later, right now we're holding up the line." He looked back to the cashier. "Emerald, could we get two tickets please?"

Emerald smiled. "Yes sir!" she gave a salute. "That will be six bits please."

Shining Armor handed her the money over the counter, and in return he was handed the tickets. "Well, catch you later Emerald, take care. C'mon Cadence, let's go have fun ." He began to lead her away from the ticket line. And within minutes they were near the entrance of the fair.

But before they entered, Cadence stopped and asked Shining Armor the question that was still bothering her. "Shining, who was that girl? And what we're you two laughing about?"

He turned his head to face her. "Oh her, she's just an old friend." he admitted. "A very cool one I might add. If anything, she's the one who got me into gaming."

Cadence now needed to know something. "Does she have a special somepony?" she hoped for a yes answer.

"Ya, she does." he said. He then asked, "Why?"

Cadence started to ease up, she felt like a huge weight was lifted from her as she exailed in relief. It turns out she was worried over nothing. "Oh, I was just curious." she gave a smile." She then asked, "Why we're both of you laughing back there?"

Suddenly, the white unicorn just bursted into laughter, he must have been reminded of what made him laugh when he was with Emerald not to long ago.

"Alright listen." He cleared is throat, and said, "In Zelda. What do you call a pet rock with eight legs? Shining Armor waited with a grin on his face. "…..An Octorock!"

Seconds passed. A small smirk came across Cadence's face. She then toppled over on her backside and laughed hysterically. As did Shining Armor.

* * *

"Shining help, I'm stuck!" Cadence said helplessly.

"Don't give up, trust your instincts!" Shining Armor said encouragingly as he ate his cereal strawberry cornflakes Cadence had given him not to long ago.

She groaned, "You've been saying that this entire time! Just give me a hint!" she started to plea to him for hope.

"Alright, answer me this. How do you deflect incoming rocks?" he asked.

Cadence started thinking quickly. Until finally she said, "With my shield?" her voice sounded unsure.

"Yes! Now use it! You can do it!" he shouted in excitement. "Quick, 'R button,' now!"

"Right!" she griped the controller tighter and focused on her eyes on her television screen.

It was seven 'o' clock in the morning, and Cadence and Shining Armor were currently sharing a "secret play date" together in Cadence's bedroom. And Shining Armor had brought over his Nintenpony 64 to play some games with the pink princess.

Right now, they were playing one of his favorites. Well, Cadence was the only one playing. Shining Armor just relaxed as he ate his cereal next to her on the her bed as he watched her play Zelda, The Ocarina of Time. A game in which had her intrigued as she played it. She was instantly drawn to it as soon as she was handed the game controller. It was nothing she has never played or seen before.

But right now, she was having difficulty progressing through the game.

"Why wont that blue fairy shut up Shining?!" she said annoyed. "You'd think that it would be helpful, but it's not!"

"Just ignore her and focus." he reassured her as he gulped down the leftover milk in his cereal. When he finished, he wiped his mouth with his hoof. "Keep deflecting those rocks back at those Octorocks with your shield, your doing great." He then laid on his back on her bed.

Cadence did what Shining Armor told her and calmed down, and eventually she defeated the annoying Octorocks that inhabited the Zora River by simply ricocheting the rocks coming towards her, and sent them flying towards the monsters that fired them. After doing that, she made her way into Zora's Domain entrance. But instead of entering inside; Cadence just gave a yawn, she thought she made a good first playthrough. She decided to save her progress and quit the game. "I've done enough today. I'll play more tomorrow Shining." She then turned off the system by flipping the same switch she saw Shining Armor use to turn on the system.

She then looked over to her coltfriend, who was now lying on his backside with his head resting on one of her pillows. "So, how well did I do, Shining? She asked as she got on her bed and rested herself next to him.

He cuddled her and looked into her eyes. "Your did good." he lifted his hoof to caress her cheek. "For a beginner I mean."

Cadence gave him a look of eagerness. "Just shut up and kiss me my hero of time." she pressed her lips against his. He did the same.

The couple starting tossing and turning over on one another on top of the lavish royal bed as they kissed. Cadence had her front hooves clamped to Shining Armors cheeks, while he had his around her back. They kept their embrace continually as they their hooves got tangled in Cadence's blanket. They both chose to be careful of not to fall over the padded luxury bed. But focused on that task was proven quite difficult as both ponies started to lose themselves to one another. "Oh Shining!" Cadence managed to breath out. Closer and closer they reached themselves over the beds edge. Until finally-

*THUD* The sound of two ponies could be heard landing on the floor.

Cadence removed her lips from the stallion underneath her. "Mhm, strawberry flaver, my favorite...Uh, Shining?"

Shining Armor's head was shaking, he was apparently now dazed from the fall he just indured. His eyes started to swirl as if he was in a cartoon. It turns out that he ended up drawing the short straw as he provided Cadence with a comfortable decent from her bed to her hardwood floor as being a pillow for her.

"Shining, are you okay?" said the concerned alicorn as she sat on top of him.

Shining Armor raised his head and managed to work up, "….Can't let you do that Star Fox." then fell back to the floor. He must have hit his head pretty hard.

Just then, Princess Celestia entered the room. "Cadence. I ordered the chef's to cook us some pancake-" the sun goddess stopped mid sentence and took in the scene before her. Her face turned to a look of shock, and a large blemish appeared across her face.

Cadence just looked at her confused. "What's wrong Auntie?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry! I-I should have knocked first!" Princess Celestia raised her hoof to blind her eyes.

Unknown to Cadence, but seeing a mare on top of a semiconscious stallion while wrapped in a blanket may give a pony the wrong "_idea"_. The really, really wrong "_idea"_. She saw the sun princess quickly exit out of the room and closed the door shut. This gave the teenaged mare the answer to the question she previously asked. She learned that her aunt thought that they had done the "act". Cadence tried to call to her. "Wait! Auntie! You've got it all wrong! Come back!"

* * *

Cadence stopped laughing and regained her composure. She looked upon that day as being both a good and funny one. With the joke Shining Armor said, it somehow made her give up on the whole negative idea of the 'him trying to leave her' thought. She felt herself returning to herself.

A shadowy figure stood before her. She saw as it offered her it's hoof. "C'mon Cadence, let's go have fun." it said. Cadence knew exactly who it was and accepted it's offer.

"Okay, Shining….."

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if I written in awhile. School has been impeding on my work. Anyway, did you enjoy any of the game references? No? Eh, thats alright. I'll start writing on my other story if any of you were intrested. And please review! (If you want) And if you do, include your favorite start-up Pokemon if you want. Mine is Bulbasaur :) And also, me and Shining Armor don't take any credit from that awesome joke you heard. You could thank Nintendo Power for that one. Till next time. *waves*


End file.
